


tomorrow will be just the same for you and me

by miyamellyn



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, banri's dumb, married juban, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyamellyn/pseuds/miyamellyn
Summary: Marriage hasn't made Banri into any less of a clown.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	tomorrow will be just the same for you and me

The world is absolutely not in its rightful place today, and Banri Settsu wants to know why.

Juza has a long, all-day rehearsal with a troupe he’s doing a guest performance with, so he’d gotten up early, kissed Banri on the forehead (Banri had pretended to be asleep, but he can still feel the gentle press of Juza’s lips), and left their small shared apartment. Banri can picture how his husband probably snagged a few muffins on his way out the door, forehead wrinkling cutely as he savored the treats.

But the thing that Banri absolutely cannot understand is why his beloved husband had taken off his wedding ring and left it on the table by the front door, right next to his key ring. 

In what world wouldn’t Juza want to show the world that he’s married? He’s married to Banri! That should be something he shouts to the world! Not that his husband shouts much of anything to the world. Even at thirty, Juza’s not a man of many words, but  _ still _ . Being married to Banri is a thing Juza is proud of, right?

Banri checks his phone and sighs. He doesn’t have a very busy schedule today, but he did promise Izumi that he’d come by and check out the young Autumn Troupe’s progress before his own rehearsal with the company he’s doing a cameo for. 

Incredibly, his and Juza’s Autumn Troupe still puts on Mankai shows together from time to time, though most of them have branched out as well. Omi’s got his own photography business, Sakyo takes on work as an acting coach (God help those kids, Banri thinks), Taichi works with Yuki making stage costumes, and Azami does makeup for a lot of the troupes on Veludo Way. Banri doesn’t say it in so many words, but he’s proud of the whole Autumn Troupe. 

And he’s helping Izumi get the new-new Autumn Troupe into shape today, so he’d better get going. He casts one more look at Juza’s abandoned wedding ring before he stomps out the door, deeply displeased.

“Banri, what a nice surprise!” Koji, the new-new Autumn Troupe leader, jumps up to greet him as soon as he’s through the training room door. “Izumi didn’t tell us you were coming today!” 

“Well, here I am,” Banri chuckles. “Someone has to make sure you don’t disgrace the good name of the Autumn Troupe, right?” 

But try as Banri might, he can’t quite hold up the veneer of good cheer that he brushed on before he left the house, and thoughts of Juza’s abandoned ring keep stomping through his brain like an unwanted herd of elephants. Was Juza angry with him? Had he done something wrong? Banri hates being wrong, but he hates it even more when Juza’s upset. 

He ends up apologizing to Izumi for how harsh he is during the rehearsal. She’s not happy with him, and Banri actually does care about what Izumi thinks. “What’s gotten into you today, Banri? You’re being almost as bad as you were back in high school!” 

“Sorry,” he mutters. “Didn’t have a great start to the day.” 

“That’s not the kids’ fault though, is it?” Her expression softens. “Everything okay with you and Juza?”

“I think so?” And he does. He loves Juza more than he ever thought was possible, and he’s thankful for the way his husband (husband!) challenges him to be his best every day, and Banri had thought he was being a good husband too. But maybe not, if Juza is leaving his wedding ring around…

“You think?” Izumi’s eye for body language and tone of voice is as sharp as ever.

“He left his wedding ring at home this morning,” Banri admits. “I don’t know why, and it’s stressing me out.” 

“I’m sure he has a good reason,” she tells him. “It’s not like you two had a big fight or anything, right?”

“No more than usual.” 

“Then you’re probably fine. He loves you a lot, Banri.” 

Banri sighs. “Thanks, Izumi. Same time next week?”

“See you then! Don’t frighten the kids again though, okay?”

Banri checks his watch as he heads out the door. He doesn’t have time to eat before his rehearsal, so he’ll just have to have lunch afterwards. It’s a short one today, anyway, just a quick runthrough of some of the scenes they were going to polish in the second act of the play. He can do this, he thinks.

But maybe he can’t, because no one seems satisfied with his acting today. 

“Cheer up, Banri!” Kikukawa, the lead for this play, trots up to him during their break. “All of your deliveries have a melancholy tone to them today, even during the parts where your character is supposed to be happy! What’s up with that?”’

“It’s nothing,” Banri says, turning away. It’s not that he dislikes anyone here, but he’s certainly not prepared to discuss the issue of his husband not wanting people to know about their relationship. Maybe he was even thinking about break--

Banri shakes his head. Can’t even entertain thoughts of that, or he’ll be reduced to a complete mess.

“It’s not nothing.” Kikukawa’s voice is gentle. She’s a good actress, and Banri would consider her more than an acquaintance, if not quite a friend. “Whatever’s going on, get a handle on it, okay? I know you’re mostly allergic to feelings, except for with Juza-kun, but you need to work this out.”

Banri grunts his assent and redoubles his efforts to not think about the abandoned wedding ring. He just can’t fathom why Juza might not be wearing it today. Was he trying to catch someone’s eye by pretending that he’s not taken? Banri will destroy them. 

Rehearsal can’t end fast enough. Banri rushes out the door the second it’s over, determined to find Juza and figure this out as fast as possible. It’ll be better for both of them, he reasons. He can finally get some rest in his mind, and if Juza really doesn’t want to be with him anymore, maybe he can stop him from making a mistake? Wouldn’t Juza’s life be so empty and sad without Banri in it?

So he hurries towards the theater where Juza’s rehearsing today, mind filled only with thoughts of his husband. The way his nose scrunches cutely when he smells baked goods in the oven, the way his stage presence captivates entire theaters, the way his warm arms wrap around Banri and make him feel safe. 

Oh, that’s right. He just passed Juza’s favorite bakery, didn’t he? He ducks back and spies a mirror glaze chocolate tart in the window.  _ Perfect _ , he thinks. Even if Juza is furious with him, he won’t be able to resist a treat. He buys the tart and hurries along to his destination.

He lets himself quietly into the theater, taking a seat in the back so he won’t cause a distraction. And there’s his husband, looking far too sexy to be out in public in a sweat-streaked tank top and exercise sweats. Only Banri should get to see Juza like that. It’s far too similar to how he looks after sex, tired but satisfied and  _ happy _ . Banri wants to be the one to make Juza happy.

And even worse, Juza’s working on an action scene with the lead actor for this company, Tanaka. Tanaka’s got a build like Omi, all broad and large and firmly muscled in a way that Banri supposed might be attractive, if you were into that kind of thing. Juza is the only man for him, thank you very much, and Banri had thought that he himself was the only man for Juza, but what if--

What if Juza had taken off the ring because he knew he would be rehearsing with Tanaka today? What if he wanted to flaunt his sweaty, gleaming muscles and ring-free hand up close and personal with him? What if he really was mad at Banri? The only thing he’s done recently was eating one of Juza’s special imported puddings, and he only had one… 

Banri stifles a sob. Maybe that was the last straw in a long string of resentments Juza’s secretly been holding. Maybe he’s planning to leave Banri, which Banri absolutely cannot stand for. They’re partners! They’d promised themselves to each other, forever! That’s what the rings meant! Didn’t that mean anything to Juza? Does Juza even love him? 

Banri can only watch in horror as Juza keeps rehearsing, seemingly oblivious to the presence of his husband in the back row, radiating waves of misery and jealousy. Why can’t Juza tell that he’s here? Shouldn’t he be able to feel the force of his husband’s emotions? 

And the worst part is how sexy Juza looks today! He’s been exercising with Tasuku more recently, focusing on some of the more action and stunt oriented roles that take advantage of his natural athleticism and musculature. And the results have shown in his big, sexy muscles and the toned shape of his body. Banri can’t decide whether his primary desire is to cry about the fact that his husband might be leaving him or to lick the sweat off his husband’s neck and impale himself on his husband’s huge dick. 

Banri pouts in the corner until Juza’s done with rehearsal. The second he sees them packing up, he grabs the box with the tart and goes to wait by the entrance. 

When Juza appears, the cool, suave speech Banri had prepared in his head vanishes, and Banri thrusts the box into Juza’s hands and blubbers, “I got you your favorite tart and I’m sorry for eating your special pudding and please don’t leave me you promised to love me forever and that was binding you can’t just back out on me now--” 

Juza opens the box carefully, face lighting up adorably when he sees the rich, shiny chocolate glaze. Then he looks back up at Banri, who has tears running down his face already. “Wait, what?”

“You left your wedding ring at home this morning and I couldn’t think of a reason why besides the fact that you don’t want to be with me anymore and I--”

Juza, unbelievably,  _ laughs _ . It’s a rare sound, even now, and Banri pauses to savor it, despite his distress. It might be the last time he ever gets to hear it, after all--and that thought sends Banri spiraling again. “Banri, I left it at home because we were doing action scenes all day today.”

“So?” Banri glares up at him petulantly. “You do action scenes all the time!”

Juza sighs and opens his arms. Instantly, he has an armful of teary-eyed husband burying his face in Juza’s chest. “Dumbass,” he mutters into Banri’s hair, planting a kiss on the spot where Banri’s hair parts so he’ll be sure to feel it. “I just didn’t want it to break or get damaged. Sakyo-san told me I needed to be more careful with things that are important to me. I knew I had action scenes all day today.”

Banri pulls his face out of Juza’s pecs long enough to huff at him. “So it wasn’t because you wanted some hot actor to think you were single?”

Juza has the absolute audacity to snort at this. “No, idiot, it wasn’t. Somehow I’m stupid enough to be married to you, but I’m certainly not stupid enough to cheat on you or break up with you.”

This brings on a fresh round of tears, and if they’re partially manufactured to ensure that Juza carries Banri home princess-style, where Banri can glare at bystanders that ogle his husband, then no one has to know. 

(Juza knows.) 

Later that night, Banri’s in bed waiting for his husband to come sleep already, dammit. He refuses to fall asleep before Juza can cuddle him. When Juza finally tires of the script he’s carefully annotating with his stupid chicken-scratch handwriting and tucks himself behind Banri, Banri can finally breathe a sigh of relief. This is how the world is supposed to be. 

Juza’s behind Banri as usual, wrapping himself protectively around Banri, even though Banri is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Banri shifts around to grab Juza’s left hand in both of his own, gazing proudly at the ring that marks Juza as  _ his. _ He gently kisses each knuckle, then falls asleep a little more secure in the knowledge that Juza loves him. 

The corners of Juza’s mouth turn up gently. Even if it’s the work of a lifetime, he’ll make sure that Banri feels loved, every single day. 


End file.
